


say anything

by larvitar



Series: summer depression [2]
Category: The Miseducation of Cameron Post - Emily M. Danforth
Genre: F/F, expect like a trilogy, w a very fluffy sequel to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: Cameron comes upon a certain someone she doesn’t expect five years later at a party in Seattle.☆★☆cameron x coley , one-shot w prequels/sequels , angst w a good ending , POV of cameron
Relationships: Cameron Post/Coley Taylor
Series: summer depression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	say anything

**Author's Note:**

> title from the girl in red song bc yes ( https://youtu.be/YGjp2PG17GU ) enjoy

Cameron’s alone now, in Seattle. Well, not alone, persay. Lindsey and her are coworkers and friends (with benefits), and they work at a small indie movie studio in downtown Seattle, where Lindsey does cinematography and Cam does scriptwriting. She has a knack for it, she realizes, and she thinks this might be where she really belongs.

Not to say she doesn’t miss Jane and Adam, though. She misses them so, so much but after age eighteen, they all went their separate ways. Not that it’s a bad thing, as Adam does work for kids on reservations all over Montana, and Jane might’ve went back to a commune. Cameron isn’t too sure. Jane might even be a traveling hippie, which makes sense. She was kind of born to be in that role.

”...I tell you, I don’t have time for girls using me to test out their attractions. You either want to fuck me or you don’t, you know?” They’re sitting in a café across the street from their studio, getting a post-work coffee. Lindsey shakes her head while lighting up a blunt, taking a big puff from it. “Fuckin’ stupid,” she says, before putting the blunt in her mouth in a way that it hangs limply, almost like it’s more of an accessory than something she’s actually using.

”Cam,” Lindsey says, shaking her lightly, “You’re spacing out big time.” Cameron blinks, remembering where she is. “Oh, sorry.”

Lindsey stifles a snort. “You’re a dweeb,” she says, shaking her head, a stupid grin on her face.

Cam smiles too, laughing lightly before she looks down, her face now stony. “Lindsey, did you ever think you would end up like this?” Cameron asks, somewhat quietly.

”Living like how?” She inquires, before answering her own question. “Because I’ve been dreaming of being a big dyke in the big city ever since I learned how to think.”

Cameron half-snorts at that. “I don’t know what I expected from my life, but I guess it wasn’t going to be like this.”

“Mhm.” Lindsey takes another hit idly, exhaling the smoke in a long drawl before looking at her watch. “Cam, I gotta motor, but I’ll call you later, okay?”

Cameron hums to herself. “Okay.”

A small smile appears on Lindsey’s face. “Smell you later.” Lindsey says, before grabbing her messenger bag (“No self-respecting lesbian uses a purse, Cam, come on”) and hightails it for the door. The bell rings and Cameron, much like every day, so it seems, finds herself alone.

☆★☆

Sure enough, Lindsey calls her up later that evening, advertising a party at one of her former hookups’ apartments.

”C’mon, it’ll be killer. You haven’t been to a party in so long, anyway. You’ve been so bummed out by work you’ve forgotten that there’s hot available women out there.”

It was true. She had been bummed out by work, as she was near-close to finishing a script that she had simply called it “The Coming of Age Movie”, before she would actually give it a name. The conclusion took place at their senior prom, and the main girl would feel really pressured to have sex with her boyfriend, but she really didn’t know where to go from there.

”So, are you in? I can tell you the address for you to write down, or I can just pick you up.”

”Uh, just tell me it,” Cameron says as she pulls out a pen and tears out a small piece of paper from her writing notebook, scribbling down the address in her messy scrawl as Lindsey rattles it off. Cam finishes writing the address down right after Lindsey asks if she needs it repeated, clicking her pen.

“I’ve got it,” she says. “Sick,” Lindsey responds. “See you at 7:30?”

”See you at 7:30.” Cam replies absentmindedly. “See you then.”

☆★☆

For the party, Cameron throws on a Hawaiian shirt tucked into her jeans, accentuated by a nice belt, as she throws on her favorite Adidas that she’s had since forever. It’s nothing big, she tells herself, throwing on a jacket as a November in Seattle is a chilly, and of course, rainy one. It doesn’t take long before she arrives at the address of the party, a little after 7:20. The party’s at some above average apartment complex, and the girl’s apartment is on the 3rd floor. Cam gets to the apartment with ease, offering a sharp knock on the apartment that read “5B” in massive, gold-played letters.

The door opened to reveal a woman who must’ve been no older than 22 or 23. Her blonde hair was straight, and she was wearing a simple white turtleneck and jeans with a gold necklace. The woman smiled warmly at her, seemingly brightening up the room already before she offered Cameron a hand.

”You must be Cameron! I’ve heard only good things,” she says, still smiling wide as she firmly shakes Cam’s hand.

”Well, I would hope so,” Cam comments, and the woman chuckles at that. “Beers’ in the fridge, and Lindsey’s in the kitchen. There’s not too many people here yet, but it should be a full-on rager by eight, ideally.”

”Okay, uh, thanks,” Cam sort of sputters, shuffling her way to the kitchen. In a weird, absolutely peculiar way, Lindsey’s ex-hookup who just let her in the door with a warm welcome kind of reminds her of... who her and Lindsey call the “R” word. Aunt Ruth. The only difference is that the woman felt much more genuine than her Aunt. It was almost like... a breath of fresh air. Cameron quickly breathed in, and then out, before putting herself back in the present.

“What’s up, Cam?” Lindsey says coolly, leaning against the kitchen counter with a solitary bottle of beer in her hand. “Beer?” Lindsey asks, offering her a sip from her bottle as she put it right under Cameron’s nose.

Cam looks into the beer bottle, frowning. “Maybe a little later,” she says, gently pushing the bottle back to Lindsey.

”Okay, okay, I hear ya.” Lindsey counters, closing her eyes and putting up her hands. “But if you need some, don’t be afraid to ask.”

Cameron tuts. “Well, duh. You’re always the first person I ask for alcohol.”

Lindsey grins. “Good to hear it,” she says, as she saunters off into the other room, as Cameron stands by herself, alone again, on the cold linoleum of the kitchen.

☆★☆

Lindsey’s ex-hookup is right; by eight, the moderately sized apartment is swarmed with people. People are mingling in the kitchen, some jerkoffs are macking on each other on the living room couch, the usual. Cam shakes her head at the growing crowd, as she realizes she’d need something stronger to keep her morale up. She ducks into the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator door and taking out some beer she doesn’t know the name of out of it. Cameron pops it open, taking a swig of it before continuing into the thick of the party.

She doesn’t engage in anything all too riveting, just mostly chatting idly with people she knew to some extent. It’s not anything all too special, really.

And then, Cameron locks eyes with a girl from across the room. The world doesn’t stop, or slow down, they both just look at each other, quizzically. There’s no doubt Cam recognizes this girl, but she can’t place it until-

“Cameron Post?” The girl asks, seemingly bewildered.

”Uh, that’s me. Um, who are you?”

The girl sighs. She still can’t place the girl, but god damn is she hot.

Speaking of hot, this girl is full-blown gorgeous. Her skin’s a faint brown, her eyes a deeper brown, and her hair a pretty dark brown as well. She’s wearing a blue and green flannel that’s too big on her, and Cam can guess it was probably thrifted. She’s wearing a black crop top under it, with jeans, a black and gold belt, and some black Doc Martens, but Jesus it’s a good look.

”Who do you think?”

”Uh, some producer’s hot college daughter going to Washington?”

”_Cameron,_” the girl says, soft and light, and, _oh._

”Coley Taylor.” It hits Cam like a bus, and she finally gets it. “I didn’t-“ Her hands are trembling like crazy, and she feels like she’s about to have a heart attack. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Coley laughs, slightly forced. “Me neither.” She swallows, clearly similarly nervous as Cam is right now.

There’s a brief silence that Cameron quickly breaks. “You wanna go out for a smoke?”

Coley silently breathes out a sigh of relief. “Yes _please,_” she stresses, as they exit out the sliding glass door onto a somewhat busy porch.

Cameron takes out two cigarettes, handing one to her and another to Coley before pulling out her lighter. She lights her cigarette, hands still shaky, as Cam passes it off to the other girl, who offers her a “Thanks,” as Coley accepts it and lights her own cigarette.

The two girls smoke in silence for a bit before Cam says something. “It’s crazy how you grow up from cannabis to cigarettes.”

Coley laughs lightly, sounding like she’s about to crack at any minute. “Yeah. Crazy,” she says, taking another puff of the cigarette.

The two are both silent, their twin cigarettes burning silently. Coley sighs, before she breathes in and starts to say what she should’ve said so, so long ago.

”Cameron, I-I’m sorry. I know it was wrong what I did to you, b-but they told me it was righteous and I-“

Cam flicks a butt off her cigarette nonchalantly, down into the city below. “It was fucked up. I know.” She sighs. “But you don’t need to apologize. We were just kids. Kids do stupid, fucked up things sometimes. They can traumatize other people to hell and back. But you know what? It’s over now. Not to say I forgive you, just...” Cameron gazes longingly at the city’s skyline. “Fucking up is all too common. We both learned from it, even if we didn’t deserve it in the first place.”

Coley’s crying now. Not full out sobs, but small tears that trail down her face. At the same time, she has a stupid ass smile on her face, no teeth.

”Fucking hell, Cameron,” Coley says through tears, wrapping her arms around Cam as she buried her face into her shirt, tears being caught on a multicolored parrot. “I’m so fucking sorry Cameron, fuck.”

Cam couldn’t tell her it was okay. It wasn’t, after all. Instead, she resorts to telling her “it’s over, Coley, it’s over.” Cameron Post had been fucked up.

But God, Cameron Post wouldn’t let herself be fucked up.

Not ever.

☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> needed closure to my last fic so ,,,, yeah . will probably be a trilogy , i’ll write another one after this , my girls make me very sad , ah ha ha . expect a sequel from this  
☆★☆  
torture me on tumblr krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
